


Our Desires

by Okami01



Series: Dimivain Week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimivain Week (Fire Emblem), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Sylvain is determined to help Dimitri relax.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Dimivain Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Our Desires

Dimitri considers Sylvain to be quite good in bed. Or fucking, as Sylvain calls it. Dimitri doesn't have much to go on, he's inexperienced himself. But Sylvain says it will help make him feel better. He's been quite insistent on that. Dimitri is sure that once he's gotten better at it than he'll be able to make Sylvain feel good. It seems kind of him to go out of his way to try and help, and Sylvain is probably an excellent teacher. He's had tons of experience. 

It all seems reasonable, rational even, for this to occur. And yet, as they start to walk through the darkness of the night, he wonders if this was a bad idea. He finds that the closer he gets to his room, the more embarrassed he is.

" Will it really help…," Dimitri questions. Unable to hide the flush on his cheeks. " If we were too… fuck… as you say."

Sylvain takes his hand and smiles. " It'll help, your highness." Sylvain winks. " But we won't be sure unless we find out, will we?"

" No."

" Is that a no to the sex?"

" S-Sylvain… No, it's… it's um definitely yes to that." 

Sylvain's smile grows somehow and he hurriedly leads Dimitri back to his bedroom. 

He practically pushes Dimitri in and he lets it happen because he has no idea what else to do.

" You look nervous," Sylvain observes. " Never done it before, huh your highness?"

"Sy...Sylvain," Dimitri says, looking down at the floor. 

"Hmmm?

" Just um… show me what to do, please?"

" Well, that's fine. But you don't have to do anything.".Sylvain leads him to the bed. " Just try to enjoy yourself." They both sit, still holding hands. But Dimitri thinks that he should protest this.  
Sylvain kisses him and he doesn't get the chance. Dimitri doesn't have a lot to go on but Sylvain is an excellent kisser.  
He presses his lips against Dimitri's softly. Dimitri presses back because he's pretty sure that's what you're supposed to do. 

Sylvain slides his hands under Dimitri's shirt and continues to kiss him.  
Dimitri wants to get closer. He leans forward into Sylvain's touch and awkwardly puts his hand on his leg.  
": You sure are eager. That's good," Sylvain chuckles.  
" Here." He says before doing something with his tongue. Dimitri tries to copy it. He isn't sure what he's doing exactly but whatever it is feels very good. Dimitri can taste him, feel his hands traveling up and down his body. It feels so hot and warm that he doesn't want it to end. The strange sounds of wet kissing and bodies grinding up against each other are foreign to him

They pull apart eventually. Or rather, Sylvain moves his mouth away to catch his breath  
It doesn't take him long, he leans forward and kisses Dimitri's ear.  
He moans, muffled at first but as Sylvain's kisses travel down his body and his hands roam dangerously close towards Dimitri's smallclothes, he starts to growl.

.  
" Let me know if you want to stop," Sylvain whispers 

It takes Dimitri far too much effort to say the word no.

" No you won't tell me or no you don't want to stop?"

" Sylvain, " Dimitri whines. He presses up against the redhead, panting. " I don't want you to stop."

" Good, me neither," Sylvain says. He kisses Dimitri's neck and surprisingly, at the same time he starts to pull down Dimitri's pants. Dimitri wiggles trying to help the process along as much as he can.

Sylvain crouches forward a bit. Hovers over Dimitri's cock with a hungry look in his eye. He grins  
"Mmm, you're huge. I'll blow you, ok?"

Dimitri nods fervidly. Because he doesn't trust his voice. Because he starts to moan again when Sylvain licks the tip of his cock.

Sylvain is skilled and Dimitri is more impressed by that skill with each passing second. 

He rubs Dimitris shaft with his hand. Strokes up and down slowly while he takes the rest of it in his mouth.  
Dimitri makes a strained nose and holds onto the sheets, nearly rips them apart  
Sylvain… Sylvain I'm going to- ah,"

Dimitri buckles and gasps. Warmth spreads through his body. Much better than when he does it by himself.

Sylvain swallows it, holloing out his cheeks and bobbing his head down. Sylvain lets out a pleasant hum as he strokes at Dimitri's thighs. Rigid, somewhat scared muscle that seems to become more pliant after his release.

He hears a loud pop, Sylvain's wet mouth lewdly disconnecting from his mouth. Dimitri whines, because the pressure was so good but he wants more. It feels sort of awkward to be doted on like this. To be taken care of without any offering in return 

Dimitri can barely focus. The sound of Sylvain's appreciative hums, compliments, and praisings.  
" You did so well, Dimitri," he says. Dimitri isn't sure that he did much of anything. He's vaguely aware of Sylvain pushing him down onto his stomach.

" I should have done this first... but I got caught up in everything else."  
Sylvain pours warm oil over Dimitri's back and shoulder blades. His touch is tender yet strong. Words of appreciation barely reach Dimitri's ears. He's happy for Sylvain's presence. His tough. Warm hands massaging at his tired body  
" Thank you, Sylvain, " Dimitri says as coherently as he can before dissolving into of moans and sighs.

" Just doing what I can," Sylvain whispers.

At some point, Sylvain flips Dimitri over on his side. " Hard again, wow," he mutters. Takes Dimitri's cock in hand and, after a while, manages to milk out another orgasm. 

Dimitri moans as the massage continues. He isn't sure when exactly, only that he's fallen asleep, Sylvain and all his comfort at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Dimivainweek! The prompt was hands/ mouth and I knew what I had to do :3


End file.
